This Is Where I Belong
by AUseFullKindaGirl
Summary: Special Agent Tom Sawyer returns home, and visits his hometown, and the places he spent his childhood with his friends. Songfic! ONE SHOT! Tom's POV Please RR! COMPLETE


This is where I belong

_Disclaimer:_ I'd like to own LXG, but i don't. These rights go to Fox, the characters rightful author's, and Alan Moore, and Kevin O'Neill, for creating the Comics. I am only using these characters to write my fan fiction, and in no way making a profit!

_Summary: _Special Agent Tom Sawyer returns home, and visits some of the places he spent his childhood at. Songfic! One Chapter only! Tom's POV (Point of View)

_Author's notes: _ ONE SHOT songfic, with lyrics by Bryan Adams. Please R/R!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is where I belong

_I hear the wind - across the plain_

_A sound so strong - that calls my name_

_Its wild like the river - its warm like the sun_

_Ya it's here - this is where i belong._

It feels so great to be back visiting his place. Hyde once said its home thats where the heart is, and he was right. I haven't seen anyone i know yet..it feels like a ghost town..so much quieter than how I remember it. I see my old home, its still going strong, and I walked on inside. Even when you step into a place you lived at, its still so quiet. Nobody's here. The first room I walked into was the dining room, it was always the biggest room. The place hadn't changed much, still the same furniture, same colour walls. I stood there for a moment, relishing in being back here, I could clearly picture, me, Sid, Mary, and Aunt Polly sitting at the table saying grace and giving thanks for our meals that we had dawn and dusk. I can still picture the child me, hurrying up to finish my dinner so I can go out and play with my friends for the evening. Aunt Polly always scolded me for such a thing, always reminding me that family comes first at meal times, not friends. Life was different now.

I smile at the memories, and take a look around the house, spending the longest time in my old room. Things were packed away in boxes and crates. The room had been stripped of its colour, leaving it bear. I guess they use this as a spare room now, since I've been gone.

_Under the starry skies - where Eagles have flown_

_This place is Paradise - It's the place i call home._

_The moon on the mountains_

_The whispher through the trees_

_The waves on the water_

_Let nothing come between this and me._

I headed out of the house, and looked around, seeing people finally move about and go about their lives. Judging by the sky and the tree's, i'd say it was about Autumm right now. I scanned my eyes around the small town, wondering if there was anyone I knew of, but saw nobody familar. The people I knew here must have moved on, they had their own lives now. I could see my old school in the distance, and headed towards it, strolling into the small playground full of fallen logs that I remember we used to play on. I would'nt have half minded going inside, but the school's main doors where closed. I decided to venture futher, an pressed my head againest the glass windows, trying to take a look inside, but the windows where cracked and dusty. It seemed this school had'nt been open for a very long time.

Later that afternoon, I find myself sitting on the river bank's of the grand Mississippi River. Me and my best friend Huck used to come down here after school, and fish, sometimes having competitions to see who could catch the biggest Karp. Huck was my best friend, we done everything together, and I remember how much Huck loved his freedom, not wanting to be caged in a house, or learning from books, and how I always looked up to him. He lead, I followed. Huck was dead now, he had been shot. Other days we would just come down here and do nothing..just talk about things and plan our next big adventures. Like always, things changed around here, and life was different for me.

_Cuz everything i want - is everything thats here_

_and when we're all together - There's nothing to fear._

I have'nt seen much of my old friends..the old gang me and Huck formed all those years ago, when we vowed to become pirates. Those people have lost contact with me. Sometimes i wonder what would have happened if we had become Rogue's and Pirates, and after all those crimes we had planned, I betted we'd be in jail by now. In those times we were fearless and done whatever we wanted, it was just childhood innocence, and we had years before we truly learnt about crime and punishment. If Huck were here right now, standing beside me, I bet he'd still want to be a pirate. He never gave up on the things that he wanted, and done anything he could to get them. Even if it meant getting into trouble.

I think to myself that its time to head back to The Secret Service. This was my day off, and this is how I chose to spend it. To see what was left of my past, and find out about the present, and to wonder what it will be like the next time i visit..

_And wherever i wander - the one thing i've learned_

_its to here - i will always..always return._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's notes: _Wasn't quite sure how to end that..Please R/R!


End file.
